Honesty
by XPoeticallyxIncorrectX
Summary: Sometimes, honesty isn't the best policy. AU. GaaSasu. One-shot. R&R.


**A/N: Just a quick one shot. Read and review please.**

**XxX**

Was the youngest member of the Uchiha family surprised when he woke up alone? No. He always woke up that way, despite falling asleep in the company of someone who supposedly loves him. At first he was upset about it, but then he sat down and forced himself to re-prioritize.

When he first started school, all that mattered was being better than his older brother. He wanted to prove to everyone that he shine on his own, he didn't need to live in his brother's shadow. Of course that didn't happen exactly the way he wanted, but it drove him to do the best that he can. Sure he wasn't smarter than his brother, a lot of people aren't, but he was the smartest in all his classes.

He let his ambition drop his junior year, the moment he met Gaara. The boy was a quiet loner, with a emo-punk look, and a strong glare he leveled at anyone to keep them away. It didn't work on Sasuke, the king of death glares. No one thought that the two would make it as a couple, no one voiced said opinion out of fear, but they were proven wrong when stayed together for longer than a month.

One month turned to two.

Two months into a year.

Things started to look good for the pair. That is until what everyone expected to happen, happened.

After their graduation is when they started to drift apart. It was not noticeable at first. One could still mistake them for a loving young couple. You could see them out in public, holding hands but with solemn looks on their faces. The communication between them, not that there was much of that from the start, had completely diminished. It wasn't seen as much of a bad thing, because what could two stoic boys have to say to each other?

_I love you._

The last time those three words were uttered were seven months, one week, fifteen days, and some odd hours ago. Not that no one was counting or anything.

Sasuke didn't let it get to him. He was now a freshman in college, and didn't have time to worry about his high school romance going up in flames. He had several papers to write for his philosophy and English classes, not to mention the heavily hinted pop quiz in trigonometry that is needed to be studied for. To top it all off, he promised to help is best friend, Naruto, out with all his assignments.

These were all just distractions that keep him from breaking down. He could easily do all that stuff with his eyes closed. But he made it seem daunting so he wouldn't have to face the fact that his relationship is failing, and there isn't much he can do to stop it.

If there was one thing that he hated more than anything, it would be knowing that he failed at something. The pain of it is completely unbearable. Perhaps it's due to his upbringing. Failures were unacceptable by the Uchiha standards.

When one thinks about it, school is nothing more than an excuse to keep him from focusing on what's really important.

The loud sound of someone pounding on wood brought him out of his thoughts. "Teme! Hurry up! I gotta turn this in tomorrow!" Shouted Naruto from the other side of Sasuke's closed bedroom door.

"I'm coming." He muttered after quickly getting dressed.

"'About fucking time bastard, I thought you were dead or something." Exclaimed the blonde after his friend finally opened the door.

"Hn." Was all he could muster to say. It was going to be a long day, he could feel it.

**XxX**

"I tried to call you last night, but you didn't answer. What's up?" Questioned the red head's older brother.

Gaara stared out the window, watching a few birds scavenge for food. "I was busy." He stated plainly.

Kankuro's eyebrow raised in curiosity. "With who?"

"That's none of your business."

The older male frowned. "C'mon G'. I promise I won't freak out or anything."

"I don't care if you do or not." Gaara replied smoothly. A short silence followed his words, then he heard a voice that could recognized by everyone on campus.

"C'mon teme, I'm starving! You can't expect me to get any work done while I'm dying!" The apparently starving blond drug his best friend to the nearest food place, despite many protests from the raven. "Besides you look like you haven't eaten in years."

The raven didn't say anything. He doesn't eat as often as his body would like, but that's due to his suppressed appetite. If Naruto, or any of his friends found about it, the first person they would blame is Gaara.

Naruto saw the red head and instantly stopped his rant about his friend's nutrition. "Hello Gaara." He said in a tone that had some disdain in it.

"Naruto." He replied curtly.

"Hey, why don't you two sit down?" Kankuro offered.

"We will." The blonde said confidently. He nudged Sasuke, who remained frozen after seeing his boyfriend. The boy sat across from his estranged lover, trying his best to avert Gaara's eyes.

"Kankuro, Naruto, can we have a minute?" Gaara spoke, startling the raven.

Naruto was about to protest but was stopped by Kankuro. "Yeah bro." He grabs the blonde and walks outside.

The silence was killing Sasuke. He wasn't sure what the red head could want. For all he knows, this could be it. The fact that it's been more than a minute, and he still hasn't said anything makes it a lot harder for him to cope. He decided to break the ice. "Why you'd leave?"

"I didn't think you'd notice."

A flare of anger surged through his body. "You didn't think I'd notice you ditch me after fucking me like I'm some whore?" He all but growled.

"You never cared before."

"That's because you were actually there before!" He took a breath to calm himself down.

"I had an exam."

Sasuke nods bitterly. "Of course you did. You know it's a good thing we are in college. So many things to make excuses about; exams, classes, essays. And who am I to say that any of that is complete bullshit?"

"Sasuke-"

"Do you love me?"

Gaara was taken aback by the question. "What?"

"I didn't stutter."

"I-"

"It's a simple question."

"Can we-"

"Yes or no."

Gaara looked around the shop as if the answer were laying around. "I don't know." He answered honestly.

Sasuke's facial expression was blank, neither angry or upset. He gets up and leaves without saying a word.

He realized belatedly that he had messed up royally. Gaara was being honest, which is what the boy wanted.

He wasn't sure about his feelings for the raven. He knew that he liked him to the extent of being with him and having copious amounts of sex. But he wouldn't dare say it's love. Yes, he's said it before, but back then love meant something different. It wasn't to be taken as serious declarations, they had their whole lives ahead of them. They were slightly older now and those words should only be said if one actually means it.

As minutes go by, he knew that he was going to lose Sasuke if he didn't do something soon. It shocked him that he was so worried about it happening. Whenever they had argued before, he never thought twice about it. He'd learn that his lover was a bit prissy, so the best thing to do was to give him some space.

Gaara would be lying to himself if he said that he felt good about leaving Sasuke alone.

**XxX**

He found his lover sitting on his bed, with the same blank countenance as before. It worried Gaara. When they locked eyes, he saw that the damage was done.

"Go away." His voice was soft, carrying a broken tone to it.

Gaara took a bold step forward, ignoring the Uchiha's words. "Are you alright?"

He scoffs, an ironic smile making its way on his face. "You just told me that you don't know if you love me; how do you think I feel?" When he didn't receive an answer, he got up with the intention of leaving.

"Well do you love me?" The redhead finally spoke.

"Yes. I love you so much, that I practically gave up everything to be with you. I got a full ride scholarship to Otogakure, I didn't even want to come here. In that moment, I felt like I was finally doing something better than my brother. Then I thought about us, and I didn't want to be away from you. I turned it down and threw my future out the window." He says without any sort of hesitation. "I screwed myself over, for you." He whispers softly.

Gaara didn't say anything, he couldn't. He remained frozen, trying to process what Sasuke said.

"I thought that if I got to stay with you, then not going to Oto would be worth it." He paused, trying to fight back the tears. "But-"

"Don't." The red head finally spoke. He didn't want to hear the next words.

Sasuke shook his head. "I regret it. I regret meeting you. I regret falling in love with you!" He exclaimed powerfully.

"Take it back!" Gaara shouted as he slammed the other against the cold wall, pinning his wrist down to keep him from moving.

The raven's black orbs sparkled with anger. "No." He said with great disdain. "Let me go."

"Not until you hear me out."

"I don't care what you have to say!"

"Then I'm not letting you go. I wasn't sure if I loved you, hell I still don't know. But I do know that I care a lot about you."

"Is that all?" The raven asked coldly.

Gaara steps back, realizing that Sasuke was too scorned to forgive him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did and as much as I'm dying to say I forgive you, I don't. I can't."

It was officially over. "I understand." All he could do was accept it.

Before he walked out of the door, and subsequently out of Sasuke's life, he grabbed his hand. He stared into the black eyes that captivated him for so long, trying to see past the pain. "What will it take to get you back?"

The statement alone was enough to keep him from ending the relationship. Even though he was deeply upset, his feelings for the red head will never waiver. Gaara was, no he would be lying to himself if he said that; _still is_ the love of his life.

"I don't know."


End file.
